


Something New

by YunaSabakuno18



Series: Buzzfeed AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Buzzfeed AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaSabakuno18/pseuds/YunaSabakuno18
Summary: Ace and Marco have dinner and talk About work.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! This taking place before the ASL-Brothers started making Videos together for work.  
> Lots of Love xxx

“Man, I’m beat!“ Ace said as he let himself fall on the couch next to Marco, who was reading something on his phone. “Long day?” the doctor said as Ace leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

“When is it ever not a long day with either of us?” Ace asked while stretching himself out over the couch and Marcos lap. The blonde man hummed in agreement before starting to card his fingers through Aces hair. The younger man let out a sigh of content before starting to doze off. They rarely had the time to just relax together, with Marcos time-consuming job as a local doctor and Aces work at Buzzfeed.

After twenty minutes of comfortable silence Marco nudged him slightly. “Come on and get up, let’s see what we can scrounge up for dinner.”

“In moments like these I really miss living with Thatch you know?”

“Do you miss him or do you miss the food he provided you with?”

“Well…” A sheepish grin was all the answer Marco needed. With a roll of his eyes he stood up in one move, which caused Ace to yelp and roll off of the couch and onto the floor. “Rude…” He mumbled from where his face was still pressed into the floor. “On a related note, we need to dust under the couch more often.”

“Noted. Now get up.” He held out his hand and helped to hoist his boyfriend up. Together they walked into the kitchen. “On another related note: I may have forgotten to go grocery shopping yesterday.” Ace admitted while he stared into the almost empty fridge.

“Also Noted. Good thing I predicted this.” Marco said as he reached over Aces head and pulled out a package of noodles and tomato sauce from behind the coffee maker. “This is one of the reasons why I love you. You’re very dependable.” Ace praised him with a grin while pulling out two pots. “Yes baby, talk dirty to me.” Marco delivered the line with such a stoic and blank face that Ace couldn’t help but explode into laughter. When he calmed himself down again Marco had already filled one of the pots with water and poured the sauce into the other one.

Still giggling Ace walked over and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Oi! You’re supposed to help me make dinner, not just stand there and watch.”

“I am helping. I’m being morale support. Go Marco! You’re doing great! You’re very accomplished! Your ass looks great in these jeans.” The last one made Marco snort and reach back around to pinch Aces ass in retaliation. “Looking good yourself hot-head. Keep up the compliments, flattery will get you everywhere. Now go and set the table at least.” With a last kiss to the cheek Ace let go of the other man and started to gather everything he needed.

“And feed Phoenix while you’re on it.”

“Sure, sure.” Phoenix was Marcos true love after all, couldn’t let him die. Even though sometimes Ace had to fight the urge to light the god damn bird on fire, just to see if it would revive out of his own ashes too. (He actually loved that bird to pieces, but if he started screaming at 5 o’clock in the morning one more time Ace would’ve to find a different solution. Maybe a soundproof cage made out of Plexiglas.)

When he came near the cage the bird looked at him and said: “Ass.”

“Yes, ’Ass’ here, you hellish creature.” He grumbled before getting out the newest mixture of bird food Marco insisted on buying. That blue thing had him wrapped around its little… feather? Whatever. When he went to retract his hand a small, blue head bumped against it. The bird looked at him and said: “Pet.”

With a sigh Ace complied. Over his shoulder he shouted: “Be thankful that I love you, hellish, needy bird and all.”

“Don’t lie; you love that bird as much as I do!”

Phoenix took this moment to say: “Ass. Love Ass. Pet.”

“You’re weird.” He answered with a dopey smile on his face.

After they finished their dinner and migrated back onto the couch, Phoenix happily sitting on the armrest, Marco asked him: “So? How was work today? Did everything work out the way you wanted it to?”

Ace had to smile at that. “It went really well actually. Everybody loved Luffy. And he had a lot of fun doing the video with Sabo and me. But he got bored when it got to the editing and stuff.”

“That’s good to hear. You think he’s gonna apply for a job there as well?” “I don’t know. Like I said, he doesn’t have the patience for the editing side of it. Maybe they’ll hire him as a video prop.” When Marco just raised his eyebrows at him Ace explained. “Someone who’s just doing full time video work. He wold appear in more than just one segment. Or he could help the other crews out when he’s not filming. Stuff like that.”

“So like a jumper?”

“Something like that.”

“Well, it sounds good. We’ll see if he’s interested in doing that.”

* * *

When Ace arrived at work the next day he was bombarded with a barrage of e-mails inquiring about when Luffy would be back. Apparently his little brother had used the time when they were busy editing their work of the day to sneak around and into other film studios. He seemed to have made an appearance in Thatch’s new cooking video as a taste tester, he helped the camera crews on set four to move a bit of heavy equipment around and he had been interviewed by Haruta for their new segment about ducks. (He wasn’t quite sure why ducks were so interesting, but their numbers of views were pretty good, so no one had told them to stop yet)

Ace laughed quietly to himself. Who would’ve guessed? He had to talk about this with Sabo when he came in later today. Maybe this was the start of something really good.


End file.
